The Broken Dawn
by Harpokrates
Summary: They were Demons. Monsters, Killers, and Nightmares. She was only Cybertronian.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I suppose I'll turn this into a series of drabbles, from funny to depressing to romantic

* * *

Monsters

By: Biofreak659

* * *

She was dying.

It wasn't unexpected, it wasn't surprising.

Once they had taken Optimus, the Maximal knew she would die.

They had taken the Vehicons, dragged them screaming off into the pits of the underground, eyes blazing and gaping mouths dripping energon.

Optimus had tried to reason with them, but there was no reasoning to be had with nightmares.

They had killed him, tore him open and stole his life-force, his spark. The other Maximals ran, harder and faster than ever before, but it wasn't fast enough. Before the Maximals had made it into the light of Cybertron's sun, Nightscream had fallen, and was dead before he could even scream.

The survivors managed to crawl above the sewers, but not before they had lost Rattrap to the demons.

* * *

The surface was strewn with mutilated Vehicons, and spilled energon splattered the gray street-way with a sickening red. The setting sun only served to illuminate the faintly glowing liquid. The manhole cover, which lead to the underground, had been slammed shut and the two survivors retreated a safe distance away.

Blackarachnia glanced at the setting sun.

"Hey, Cheetor, do you think they can't stand the light?"

The cheetah glanced at her. "Yeah, that'd make sense."

The sun sank lower in the sky as time passed.

"How long?"

Blackarachnia's question caused Cheetor to glance up. They were sitting on a piece of rubble on t he side of the street-way. They were both in robot mode, and, until Blackarachnia's question, had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"What?"

'How long until we die?"

"Don't think like that, please, we'll make it, I know we will." Cheetor pleaded.

Blackarachnia turned on him.

"Are you stupid!" She thundered. "We're going to die here, those..._nightmares_ will tear us apart. We're dying here...alone." Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Cheetor placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, I'm here."

At these words she angrily tore away from his embrace.

"How will that help! You didn't save them! You didn't save any of them! And you won't save us!"

She stormed away, towards the Citadel.

Cheetor was left standing in the middle of the road, a crushed spirit inside him, the manhole next to him, and the darkened sky behind.

* * *

She felt guilty.

She should, after all, she might have left Cheetor to his death. However, she didn't want to be around him, around anyone, not after what had happened.

She glanced to the sky, hoping to see the star she had dubbed Silverbolt. She felt guilty, having lost him, he had loved her and she had only _used_ him. Losing him had opened her eyes to what a monster she had become.

The sun was gone and the night sky was starless.

Suddenly wary, she carefully examined the shadows around her. And then she heard a noise. A scream.

Cheetor! Her mind was racing, she had to go back for him, but she couldn't. He was gone.

Dead.

She wanted to do nothing more than collapse on the ground and let the beasts come.

She had let her legs go limp when the will to survive took over her thoughts. Fear overcame concern as she jumped to the building nearest her and looked around, heart pounding and adrenaline rushing through her blood.

She could see the beasts.

They were tall, taller than even Tankor and stood hunched over, drooling and covered in coarse, shaggy fur.

They were Demons.

Her heart was pounding so loudly, she feared they would hear it. Mind racing, she recalled the last safe haven on Cybertron.

She leaped to the next building and ran.

Towards the Grand Mal.

* * *

Oooo, suspense! I might or might not ever write the second part, but, oh well.

**Fano'yours (): **Yeah, she doesn't, does she? However, I believe her character is open to interpretation, 'cause she doesn't say much and I don't want to go by the card that came with her toy. Thanks for the review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woot! New chapter!

][][][][][

Under the Devil's Watchful Eyes

By: Biofreak659

[][][][][][][]

Megatron glanced at the crumpled form of Blackarachnia.

The spider had collapsed upon entering his main control bridge and was lying in, what he perceived to be anyways, unconsciousness.

Either that or emotional agony.

He didn't entirely know why he had let her live. She had been a thorn in his side since the Beast Wars, and being on Cybertron hadn't changed anything. Perhaps...No, it was preposterous!

But still...

She was a Predacon.

Oh, the Predacon shell program had been removed, but, at heart, she was still one of them. He could see how they didn't trust her. He didn't miss the glares they gave her during the Beast Wars, nor the snide comments when she was out of earshot. The rat especially...

He hated the Vermin.

Calling _his_ Predacon a traitor, when the rat himself had bargained with Megatron for weapons.

Weapons.

The Vermin would sell out his friends for weapons.

How dare he accuse the spider of treachery, when she only longed for the companionship of her..._Silverbolt._

Oh, he hated that name, that _noble_name, that name that took his Predacon!

How dare the dog betray him; how dare the widow betray him.

But, he had won now, the dog hadn't even known himself when the Demons attacked.

The Demons...

The Maximals had dug too deep, they were always running, lower and lower, into Cybertron's depths. The Demons had been sealed away, trapped, underground by Primus himself, or so the legends said. Megatron didn't believe in any god, but he only knew what he had managed to glean from his excursions into the vast databanks of Cybertron's central computer, and the annals of history claimed one existed.

They had released the nightmares.

Or perhaps it was his own Vehicons, no one knew. No one alive, anyway.

The spider stirred. And outside, the Demons howled.

Megatron had been too lost in his own thoughts to notice her movements at first, but the sound of the monsters snapped his mind back to reality.

He looked at her.

She had always seemed frail, but now she seemed more so. She looked as if the weights of a thousand moons had come crashing upon her. He could not see her face, but judging from her hunched back and shaking shoulders, he could only assume she hid her tears from him.

"Now Blackarachnia, I never thought it likely for you to weep in the face of Demons."

Megatron's smooth voice broke the silence of the air.

Blackarachnia spun around, her face holding an expression of livid fury at his arrogance.

"What do you know of Demons!" Her hiss startled Megatron, usually she acted at a weak shadow of her former self, however, it seemed that, in her rage, she was coming back.

Interesting...

He turned away from her, back to his central computer, and brought the file on Demons he had absorbed up onto a monitor. She didn't notice. Megatron assumed she was too busy with her sorrow.

He began to talk, explaining what he had found, why the Demons came, where they were from.

She didn't listen.

_To Megatron._

"Silence!"

It was a simple command, easy to understand and interpret.

It was one she completely ignored.

"Don't you dare tell _me_ to shut up! You idiotic, pseudo-genius, you have no idea what's happening! I've had enough of your ego!"

"My ego? You were the one who released them. You and your pathetic Maximals."

"You drove us down to them!"

"You refused to become one with Cybertron."

"You sick monster.", Her voice was deadly quiet as she spoke. "You sick monster!", The scream erupted from her mouth. "You assume to control this planet, but you _control nothing_!"

She turned and stormed down the walkway towards the exit.

Then the floor fell away.

And so did her hope.

She didn't turn.

She didn't need to, to know she was under the Devil's watchful eyes.

][][][][][

A/N: Man, I need to write something happy, this angsty stuff is bringing me down. Oh, and, WOOHOO!! Finals are over!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

[][][]

Blackarachnia awoke screaming.

Her eyes frantically darted from side to side, her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, and her throat constricted as the adrenaline set in.

Eyes wide and breath short, she leapt out of her berth, electricity crackling at the end of her spider legs. Once she identified where she was, she collapsed to the floor, quivering with terror.

Blackarachnia, A voice erupted over the comm. /What is wrong?/

The spider jumped slightly at the voice, but quickly calmed.

She stood and walked to the doorway.

/Its nothing./ She said as she tapped the communicator on the door frame.

/'Nothing' doesn't cause you to scream like you have seen a demon./ Blackarachnia flinched at the word.

/What was it?/

/I told you, nothing!/

There was a large burst of static that Blackarachnia assumed was a sigh, and then there was silence.

She slid down into a sitting position and let her head fall into her hands.

She didn't close her eyes.

She knew she would see Demons.

[][][]

Megatron was irate.

In addition to Blackarachnia's lies, the last file on Demons referenced a substance called Nucleon, but the database claimed no such substance existed.

And Blackarachnia...

Why would she lie? In all honesty, she had no reason to.

Did it matter at all to him if she gave the appearance of being weak?

No.

In actuality, he didn't even care. However, he _was_ concerned with the sanity of the other inhabitant of the Grand Mal. He had no with for Blackarachnia to off him while his back was turned.

Metaphorically, of course, as bodiless sparks did not tend to have backs.

He gave an odd chuckle at the thought. How unlike him to develop a sense of humor, and more so given the crisis at hand.

A line from an old story a professor of his once read sprang to mind.

He gave a metaphorical smirk at the thought as he returned to his research.

"_But I don't want to go among mad people."_

[][][]

A/N: Alright, short chapter, I know. But in my defense, I'm lazy and school gets in the way. However, next chapter has the potential to be epic. What was gonna' happen this chapter got moved because I couldn't find a way to fit it in.


End file.
